Happily Ever After
by CeciliaCullenPotter13
Summary: All human fic please critic reasonably this is my first story! xoxo- CeciCullen


My name's Isabella Swan, my dad's co head surgeon at the Seattle's Sharp hospital with Dr. Carlisle Cullen being the other head. My mother's a professor at UW and I love both of my parents to pieces. I'm captain of the cheer leading team so sadly I have to put up with the airheads like Jessica, Tanya and Lauren it's a good thing that my best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale keep me level headed. We all grew up around each other and their twin brothers Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale. I have my twin Emmett around to keep me company but he's usually off with Edward and Jasper. The six of us practically rule the school with the guys being on the football team and us girls on the cheer leading team but we don't let that go to our heads. We live in the town of Forks it's boring as hell but we never have thought of moving. Rose and Emmett are a couple so is Jasper and Alice so that leaves me and Edward as the fifth and sixth wheel. They always try to convince us that we should be together and that we practically look like a couple anyways but that's not the case. I mean sure Edward's gorgeous and I've been in love with him since 8th grade but he's my best guy friend first and foremost and I don't want to mess that up just because of my feelings for him. I always wonder what it'd be like to kiss him and things like that but I also like how things are now. ~sigh~ Edward. What can I say to describe him? He's about 6'2", has these emerald pools of green eyes that I could swim in, he has uncontrollable hair that is a mix of his mom's Esme caramel hair and his dad's Carlisle blond hair, he's the quarter back on the football team and captain, he has a six pack that I've seen a few times during the summer when it gets warm enough in Forks to go swimming and I've also seen it when we go to the shared vacation home our families have in Miami. Hmm… 7:15 already better be heading off to school. "Bella! Bella Bella Bella!" I heard Alice screeching my name from the second I pulled into the lot. I parked my baby a Toyota Prius next to Edward's Volvo. "Damn it! Alice you didn't have to be so damn loud" I said as I walked to her giving her a hug then I went around to everyone else giving them a hug saving Edward for last. He bent down to kiss me on the cheek as usual but what was odd was that he held me a little tighter than normal and he asked to meet me on the bleachers during free period. Later after 2nd period it was time to meet Edward at the bleachers where he wanted to talk with me before we got to lunch. I was about two minutes away when I was stopped by the one bitch I couldn't stand the most, Tanya. "Tanya." I said curtly and politely but trying to past her. "Listen bitch and you listen good kay? Eddie is mine. He's mine so don't set your hopes so high that you think you can get your skanky little ass into his pants got it? He doesn't realize how perfect we are I mean like I'm a cheerleader and he's on the football team so of course we should be together" she trailed off a little lost in her own thoughts muttering something about how sexy he was which I can't say I disagree to. "What the fuck Tanya? First of all Edward is my best friend so no matter what you say I'll always have some say in his decisions not that I'm saying that I'm making his decisions or anything like that. And secondly just remember who I have as friends and where I stand as CAPTAIN on the cheer leading team so I can get your sorry ass off the team as easy as getting someone on the team" She probably didn't realize I was recording what she was saying so I could later show it to the main office where hopefully she'll get expelled. "Why you little fucker!" she screeched as if someone had just slapped her across the face which I was very close to doing mind you. She tried lunging at me when Edward came up jogging towards us. "Woah ladies everything alright here?" "No, Eddie please tell Bella here that we were meant to be together so she'd just leave us alone." Tanya said whining and practically eye fucking him in front of me. I wanted to jump this little bitch for even merely looking at him with lust. "Tanya, we are not together. I thought I have made myself perfectly clear the first billion times you tried asking me out." "But Eddie!" "No buts Tanya. Besides you can't have me anyways isn't that right Bella babe?" I looked incredulous for a second before I saw that he was saving me from Tanya attempting to dry hump him or something else really slutty thinking it'd turn him on. "Yea, of course. Sorry to break it to you Tanya but me and Edward are dating" I stated proudly though internally wishing it were true. "Well then. Prove it. Prove to me you guys are a couple and make out but if you guys pussy out it just proves that you two ain't any couple." Before I had time to disagree to anything Edward had placed his lips on mine effectively shutting me up. After the initial shock that the Edward Cullen was kissing me I kissed back with raw passion. I threaded my hands through his hair slightly tugging. I heard him moan a bit and he pulled me closer to him sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip which in turn I gave him permission to enter. His tongue and mine met and just as things were about to get more intense I heard someone clearing their throat loudly so I pulled away and I remembered that Tanya was still standing there shell shocked at what she just saw before she stuttered her good byes before she took off like the devil was chasing after her. I turned around to ask Edward what that was all about when I saw him pacing back and forth pulling at his hair. "Edward? Edward what's wrong?" "Bella I didn't mean to do that. I wanted to do that a lot smoother but I guess not" "What are you talking about?" "Bella." He says desperately. "Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you? I'm in love with you; I have been for the longest time ever. Please don't say I'm standing here like an idiot because you don't feel the same." I stood there shock for five minutes with Edward staring at me intently waiting for my answer. "Y-you love me?" He nodded with his head down probably thinking I'd reject him. Silly, silly boy. "Does this answer your question?" I whispered. He looked at me curiously wondering what I'd do. I stood on my tip toes wrapping my arms around neck and gently kissed him. He kissed me back more passionately, putting his hands on my ass squeezing them. I broke away gasping in surprise. He took the chance and kissed me again this time sliding his tongue into my mouth, dancing with mine exotically. The bell rang signaling it's time for English and then off to lunch. "We'll continue this later" He said. "But for now, will you Isabella Swan be my girlfriend?" "Yes!" I squealed. He chuckled and took my hand in his leading us to lunch. It was unbelievable that the Edward Cullen is now my boyfriend no matter how many people believed we were already dating since sixth grade. Oh no, oh god no. I just realized that once we tell everyone else Alice, Rose, mom, and Esme will freak out and start planning the wedding. I hid my head into Edward's chest sighing. "Love, is everything alright?" "No not really. I was just thinking about how everyone else will take the news." He froze up probably thinking about how dad will do the whole Spanish Inquisition on him. Fuck we're screwed he and Carlisle will be giving us the talk and to use condoms and all that doctor crap. Jesus I don't think my innocent ears will be able to handle that. By the end of the day word had spread around school about us being the couple of the year no doubt Tanya had something to do with it. Only God knows how much I hate that girl. She must be delusional to think that her and Edward were dating. Perhaps she was. Well that just gave me an idea, yes it will be a very very good idea.


End file.
